


Movember

by mander3_swish



Category: Glee
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Movember and Kurt and Blaine have a little beard growing rivalry going on, only it's not really a rivalry...more of an excuse for Blaine to fantasize about Kurt and his talented tongue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movember

"Why did I ever let you convince me to try to grow a beard for Movember? You and I both know I could never compete with your freakish mountain man ability to grow one." 

Kurt and Blaine were in the bathroom getting ready for bed, Kurt moisturizing in front of the mirror, trying to work the lotion into the itchy skin beneath his sparse whiskers, while Blaine was drying off after his shower.

"It's not a competition, Kurt. We're doing it to raise awareness and raise funds for men's cancers."

"I know," Kurt says with a sigh. He knew all too well about the kinds of cancer that afflicted men, he was just grateful Burt had received a clean bill of health 2 years ago. 

"I guess I should just be glad we're not growing creepy 'staches. Artie stopped by the diner today and I shudder to think what his harem of ladies thinks of it." Blaine visibly shivered, remembering seeing it for himself the other day.

"Hmmm, I guess I should help you erase that mental image now, shouldn't I?" Kurt asks, bringing his hands to cup Blaine's face, his thumbs stroking over the hair just below Blaine's cheekbones. He leans in and ghosts a kiss over Blaine's lips, teasing him, before moving one hand to the back of his neck and the other down to his waist, deftly removing Blaine's towel. He pulls him in flush to his body, feeling the warmth radiating from Blaine's freshly showered skin. 

Blaine went from zero (okay, not zero, maybe he was at a 5) to desperate in seconds. He moans into the kiss when Kurt's tongue moves against his. The soft glide was intoxicating and never gets old. He pulls back and whispers into Kurt's ear, "I've been thinking about somewhere else I'd love to feel your tongue. It was all I could do to not jerk off in the shower, hoping we might have some fun later." 

Kurt gasps, so turned on by Blaine's suggestion. He doesn't hesitate, turning Blaine in his arms to face the mirror and then kisses across his shoulders and down his back, dropping down onto his knees behind Blaine.

He spreads Blaine's ass cheeks and Blaine moans out a slow, "Kurt," pushing his ass backwards, wanting to feel something, anything. Kurt doesn't hesitate before licking over Blaine's hole, teasing at the edges and pushing in with his tongue. 

Kurt's beard presses and rubs against Blaine's ass, and Blaine can't help but to squirm and laugh a little.

Kurt gives his butt a swat. "Stop it. I can't very well continue to rim your ass with you giggling in my face," Kurt tries to say with a stern look on his face, but just breaks into a grin because of the slightly ridiculous situation they're in. 

"I'm sorry, Kurt! I can't help it. Your face tickles and you know how ticklish I am."

"You have an Ewok growing on your face and my beard tickles you?" Kurt asks with a laugh.

"Oh my god, did you just make a Star Wars reference?" Blaine asks in disbelief. "You really do love me, don't you?"

"I really really do," Kurt replies, standing back up. He reaches over to the shelf and grabs the lube. After drizzling some on his fingers, he presses a finger inside of Blaine, quickly followed by another, knowing he can take it after working him over with his tongue.

"Mmmm that feels so good, Kurt. More. Please," Blaine moans. 

Kurt catches his eye in the reflection, holding it even as he rolls on a condom and begins to press inside of Blaine. He always inches inside slow, that initial tight press always feeling so amazing, almost as good as when he comes with Blaine's ass pulsing around him.

Wrapping an arm around Blaine's torso, Kurt leans in and whispers, "Breathe Blaine." 

Blaine lets out the breath he'd been holding, not wanting to distract from the sensations Kurt was giving him; to the pleasurable burn in his ass, to more scratchy tickles from Kurt's beard along his neck.

As Kurt's hips begin a slow steady rhythm, moving his dick in and out, he reaches his free hand to grasp Blaine's dick. He squeezes it with practiced pressure, releasing a bit of pre-come, and starts moving his hand up and down the shaft in time with his own thrusts. 

Blaine leans over then, bracing himself against the sink, no longer able to just stand there without holding onto something. 

Kurt quickens his pace as he can tell Blaine is close and he doesn't want to be far behind. 

The sound of the slap of skin on skin is intoxicating, punctuated only by Blaine's moans and gasps when Kurt finds a new angle that brushes over just the right spot. He comes in Kurt's hand and all over the sink in front of them. 

"Fuck!" Kurt cries out as he comes. He's panting and pulls Blaine back up flush against him.

Blaine turns his head and reaches back, capturing Kurt's mouth in an off-center kiss, but it's perfect, if not a little ticklish. "Promise me one thing; I get to shave off your beard at the end of the month if I let you shave mine?" he asks.

"Deal. But I think the next 2 weeks won't be as bad as I thought they were going to be."


End file.
